


Crazy Sunshine

by BarbarianLibrarian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: First Kiss, Humorous Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbarianLibrarian/pseuds/BarbarianLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A younger, Triad associate Mako and Shady Shin have been business partners for nearly three years. While lounging by the Silk Road bridge, the boy becomes curious about certain subjects not covered under their usual line of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettymanly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettymanly/gifts).



> 2nd Fill for the Tumble "Kiss Me" meme.  
> Crossposted [Here](http://a-necessary-fiction.tumblr.com/post/53210182763/drabble-crazy-sunshine). Gift Art based on this fic by InsomniaTakesOver [here](http://insomniatakesover.tumblr.com/post/42027251095/loosely-based-off-this-mako-shin-drabble-by).

Mako kicked his bare feet against the current of the river, watching as a orange-red maple leaf lazily circled around his ankles. It was hot and sticky enough to warrant slumming beneath the cool, welcome shade of a nearby overpass while he and Shin waited for the scooter engine to stop smoking and making these horrible clicking and whining noises. As much as the waterbender claimed to love his ‘MeiMei’, he’d bellowed more than a few colorful phrases involving Agni’s flaming rectum at the beat up, old bike while they pulled off to the side of the street.

“Hey, Shin… Shin,” he called over his shoulder, glancing up the sheltered knoll stretching behind him. “You got any of that yuzu-lemon stuff left?” he asked, feeling parched, but not enough to risk catching something from the dirty water flowing beneath the bridge.

The sprawled, silent mess of elbows, knees, and teal silk failed to give him a response, causing Mako to scowl and swing his feet over the side of the concrete ledge. He strode over and slumped onto his knees in the warm, dry blades of yellowed grass by Shin’s head and fished around in the other man’s bag, finding his wallet, keys, cigarettes, and a rolled up girly magazine, but no drink bottle. The youth sighed and squinted his eyes up at the sunlight in defeat, tossing the pin up mag back within the recesses of the bag. A centerfold caught his eye as the pages flipped from the motion; a brunette wearing little more than a loose shirt and white-and-blue striped panties.

A slow blush crept on Mako’s face as he recalled ‘the Talk’ Shin had, rather frankly, given him several days ago. It had involved very bad worded euphemisms involving hard of hearing  Inn Keepers and ‘finding and ringing the doorbell a bunch of times’, along with a really bizarre drawing in the mud that left Mako more confused than ever before. Honestly, if that’s what…  _it_  looked like, then he wasn’t really looking forward to sex any time in the near future.

Mako tightened his hands against his knees frowned again. It wasn’t like he didn’t know what older men and women did together, he just didn’t care. He hadn’t even kissed anyone yet… Although, for thirteen, that really wasn’t anything to brag about. Most other boys his age had at least done it, if not progressed to sloppy, adolescent making-out. He grimaced at the thought.

He glanced down at the Triad member’s slumbering face and went silent, watching as Shin’s parted lips moved slightly from his slow rate of relaxed breathing. He really looked a lot younger, less worn down, wrinkles near his eyes and mouth now smooth. Mako swallowed a bit dryly as a stray bit of hair fell over Shin’s closed eyes and waved a hand vaguely in front of his face. No response.

Ugh, this was stupid,  _he_  was stupid-

“… Shin?” Mako tried again, softer this time, lowering himself onto his elbows as he crept closer, nearly leaning his chest against the elder man’s left shoulder. Closing his eyelids a bit as he hovered close to Shin’s face, Mako clenched his teeth together slightly and felt his face heat up enough that he was sure smoke was blowing out of his ears. Exhaling the breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, the young teen forced himself to relax.

Deep breath in. Close eyes (it was  _polite_ , after all). Forward.

His mouth brushed gently against the other man’s lower lip, a fleeting graze of skin against skin, when Shin made a sleepy, mumbled utterance in the back of his throat, the flesh against his own hummed a bit with sensation. It didn’t really… feel like much of anything. Definitely not the fireworks or dramatic music swelling that films seemed to make it out to be, it was… eh. His heartbeat fluttering a touch faster, Mako pursed his lips a bit and leaned in more, not too much, but just enough to add a little pressure, then-

The horn of a passing SatoMobile made him pull back with a gasp as his heart leap right up his esophagus, Shin’s forehead suddenly following and slamming into Mako’s with a sharp crack. Everything went red and black for a few moments as Mako clenched his eyes shut, clutching at his forehead and curling up into a ball at Shin’s flank with a few terse mewls of abject pain. Some more well seasoned expletives and an oblivious Shin shaking his fist at the passing vehicles later, Mako was back to brooding at the side of the river.

It was the end of summer and he’d finally had his First Kiss.

 _Worst First Kiss, **ever**_.


End file.
